Naomi Garou
General information Appearance Human She’s a tanned Causation girl with brown, curled hair and warm, brown eyes. She is known for her charming and sweet smile, which she loves to give to everyone in the district. She has a slim but fit figure and is stronger than she looks. Her height is 160 cm and she weights around 50 kg. She prefers to have her hair lose. Loup Garou Her fur is a mix of the colours black, white and brown with a bit of red in it. Her eyes are brown with a glow of yellow in moonlight. She is a quite small wolf do to her age and size in humane form, but she has a very deadly and impressive set of teeth – not to mention the claws. Personality Human Just like the rest of her family, Naomi is very family orientated person who always puts her family before anything else. She is a very kind and loving, young girl who would do anything for her loved once. Always trying to cheer people up she’s got a habit of smiling a lot no matter how bad things look. Also she’s taught herself to hide away her sorrow and pain in her smiles – because she doesn’t want others to experience the same as her. In that way she is very overprotecting and would rather take upon all of the pain than see anyone else get hurt. Being a smart girl Naomi is very skilled to read people for who they really are and not just for their looks or way of acting. Being a part of a huge family, Naomi is very social and feels more safe having people around her. She’s a bit old fashion and traditional (that being her family’s traditions not the Capitol’s or the Games) from time to time – except at full moon. Full moon At full moon she much more easily loses her temper. She is more aggressive and also stronger than usual – both in humane and wolf form. She also get’s a bit more flirty and lacks of her traditions and manners. Loupe Garou She forgets a lot of her moral responsibilities. She refers to her natural instincts; those of a wolf which makes it a lot easier – even natural – to kill others. But no matter how hungry and starving she might get her humane side would never ever let her eat humane flesh. Never! Skill Information Strengths Human Naomi is much stronger than she looks like and is a very experienced hunter. She’s got a great aim and almost never misses a target with her bow. She is very trust worthy and loyal, fighting till the bitter end for her loved once. Do to her lightweight and small size she is very fast and a good, steady and fast climber. Unlike most she’s also a really good swimmer. She’s great at navigating and excellent at reading other people’s intentions and personalities. Loup Garou She’s a deadly killer with advance in speed and strength – not easy to harm do to the fur and tuff skin. Her fur will also protect her against cold and camouflage '''her perfectly in a forest of wooden area. She '''won’t feel a great deal of remorse in killing people, as she will in human form. Being on her own won’t be that big of a problem. Weaknesses Human She’ll have difficulties killing other humane beings and feel a great deal of remorse and frustration '''afterwards (talking it over with a friend might help a little – and being self-defence might help her recovery too). Naomi is '''not good being on her own; she’s a group person and will find it very lonely and unsafe to be on her own. Loup Garou Silver is toxic to her. A small doss (like a small cut) will be extremely painful and won’t heal or stop bleeding without being treated – but she’ll be able to do fine. A large doss (like a wound) will go into the vanes and poison her very blood which in the end will reach her hearth and make it stop – in other words: She’s die! Being in the form of a wolf she might be mistaken for a real wolf or mutt and get haunted or even shot. Making her furious doing a full moon might turn out deadly for the accuser – a kill Naomi might never ever recover from. Backstory Leonard the Loup Garou, who came to the country in a time long before Panem was founded, is the founder of the Garou Family. He was from a place called France and with him he brought “The Sin of Saints”. Known to one family as a gift from the ancestors of the North, and to another the curse of the night. Leonard the Loup Garou had the ability to transform he’s body into that of a wolf. It gave him strength and power no ordinary man could ever achieve but it also made him a hunted man. A gift pasted on by blood. His kind got the name Loup Garou in English “werewolf” and his kin became known as the Garou Family. Leonard’s grandsons made sure to hid their gifts in order to survive – an act which made it possible for the family to survive until this day. They hide one part of themselves to protect each other. “One part for them all. All life for a part” ''is, has and always will be the motto of the Garou Family. The Garou Family has a tradition of cousins marrying each other in order to keep the bloodline pure. But to prevent sick children new blood is sometimes needed. The mother of Naomi and her two elder brothers are the first newcomer in the family for years. Sansa de Léon was originally born in district 2. She volunteered for the games at the age of 18 but something went wrong during the games and she managed to escape the arena. When she wanted to return to district 2, she overheard the guards at the gate getting orders to kill her at sight. Therefor Sansa filled to the neighbour district 10. Here she met George Garou, the ear to the position as the family’s Alfa male and chief, and the fell madly in love. Much against his family’s wishes George married Sansa instead of his cousin Julia Garou. Four years later Naomi was born into the Garou family as the couple’s third child and only daughter. Naomi was a happy, little girl always playing with her elder brothers and cousins. Growing up at the Family’s private estate where no harm could reach them. They got home-schooled to take over the Family’s main industry: Breeding longhorns (cows) and of course to control their transformation into the form of a wolf, the responsibility and abilities. But a new subject was added to the schedule of Naomi and her brother’s: Fighting. Being a career from district 2 and have been in the arena, Sansa Garou, had no intentions of letting her children walk into the Reaping Square without any knowledge about the games or how to protect themselves. As children Naomi and her cousin Damon Garou were very found of each other, therefor it didn’t come as a surprise when Damon proposed to Naomi at her 15th birthday. She said yes, and they both look forward to marry at the age of 18 and start a family tougher. If she doesn’t get killed in the games that is… '''Family' George Garou (father) and Sansa Garou née de Léon (mother). Older brothers Bruce Garou (18) and Jacob Garou (17) Fiancé and cousin Damon Garou (17) Cousin Derek Garou (18) Game Information The Reaping Most likely Naomi would be reaped but if one of her cousins were reaped she wound most definitely volunteer to take her place. Group Training Strategy She’s got a lot of talent which she will hide doing group training. Instead she’ll use the time to study the plants (this might give her an idea what the arena will be like). She’ll also try to be talkative with the other tributes try to get to know them – to get an idea of the opponents but first of all because she truly wants to get to know them. And she’ll need some friends and allies in the arena. She’ll keep the fact that she is a Loup Garou a secret to everyone – and lie if the ask her. Alliance She will always team up with members of her family. If she’s lucky to be the only Garou in the Games (she doesn’t want her family members to participate) she’ll find she friendly minded tributes – maybe some she got along with doing the training sessions. Private Training Strategy She’ll do some target practise with bow and arrow making sure not to hit any fatal points (head, heart, stomach, groin) but instead aim for shoulders, arms and legs. She’ll do it to show that she’s able to hunt but that that good in order to get a medium score. The medium score might help her not to be targeted by the other tributes. Again she won’t reveal being a Loup Garou – but if the Capitol might be suspicions they might provoke her to transform which would properly make her score go sky high and definitely make her a target. This is a worst-case scenario. Interview Angle Naomi will be her natural, loving, caring and smiling self. But sadness will be shown in her smile and she will talk about her beloved family and a lot of her happy memories with her brothers and cousins. The memories might make her share a tear or two. Bloodbath Strategy Naomi will use her speed to go for a backpack in the edge of the Cornucopia or maybe – if the bloodbath isn’t too violent – she might go for a backpack a bit closer to the Cornucopia. Games Strategy Human She will stay with her allies, protect them and herself the best she can. She will prefer to place some distance between her group and the other tributes. She will love to hunt pray for the group to eat and work as a scout and of course kill if necessary. When only few tributes are left Naomi will distance herself from her allies, as she doesn’t wish to kill or be killed by her friends. Hiding and striking from the shadows will be her way to reach victory. Loup Garou If she’s a loner she’ll transform into a wolf and stay in that form most of the time. It’s very practical especially it the climate is cold or wooden. She would keep away from the other tributes by day and hunt by night both game and tributes. She will mostly take them by surprise and get mistaken for a mutation of the Capitol. If she comes upon other tributes doing the day she will show herself in humane form to lure them close, then transform and kill them quickly. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 10 Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute